wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Void Samukai/AbyssalKageryu's Guide on How to Carrier
Today I will be presenting you all fellow captains, admirals and abyssals with my carrier guide. Here I will tell you all how to play your carriers and what to do and what not to do. Intro Carriers are comparable to snipers: hit hard out of reach for the most part but if found out will die pretty quickly. The role of a carrier is to assist your team by delivering massive strikes against the enemy with bombs and torpedoes, either to help damage or finish off enemy ships. Carriers are also the most economically friendly ships since they don’t usually require the help of consumables to survive a game. However, they are the hardest to play since they are very different from a simple click and shoot game that other ships play like. So you can’t take many skills over from other ships in order to play carriers. However knowing how to lead your torpedos from playing cruisers and destroyers without the use of the aim assister will be beneficial. But first, before we get to the review, here is a little Trivia for newer players Now, onto the review! Battle Screen Scouting the enemy positions Carrier planes are not just for striking enemy ships at long range, they can also be used for scouting. While scouting doesn't give you EXP or silver, it does provide you with tactical assets. You can help your team find that last destroyer hiding between islands or spot where ships are coming so you can avoid their guns and torpedoes. Scouting for the enemy is best done with your fighters so to not reduce your striking power and because managing fighters to stay in one area is easier than with your bombers. Torpedo Bombers Torpedo bombers for the most part are your main ship killers. They can deliver powerful torpedoes to sink enemy ships and cause massive amounts of flooding damage. The latter is quite powerful if they don’t repair and it can amount to a significant part of your damage score. They are the hardest planes to use however as they require precise aiming and moving to hit moving ships and they don’t have an auto attack feature like dive bombers. However, once mastered they can provide powerful strikes against massive ships. To use torpedo bombers, you must first choose which target to go for. Then you must study where they are moving. Are they turning? Are they stationary? Are they moving in a straight line? Once you figure out where they are going, set your torpedo bombers to attack that position. You can see where you torpedoes will travel by the green area. If you reset your aim and the torpedo bombers are close enough, they will circle around a small area before initiating their attack. This takes some time and can mess up your aim. Try not to do this too often as it will leave your aircraft vulnerable to enemy AA. Ships to go after in Torpedo Bombers *Cruisers: They are big enough to hit with torpedoes without too much adjustment yet weak enough so that they don’t have the massive AA of battleships or their ability to tank. Be wary of cruisers with Defensive Fire however as these cruisers can do a number *Battleships with weak AA: These would include Japanese battleships. With their huge size they are easy prey for torpedoes though due to their powerful armour they can survive many torpedo hits. *Lone ships: Lone ships are always a good target since there is only so much AA they can bring. *Carriers: These ships are usually far away and you are better off targeting other ships closer. That said, if they are the last ship alive or the closest, it is a similar situation with cruisers Ships to avoid *Battleships with massive AA: American Battleships fit this. They will shred your planes apart with their massive AA. If you have to attack them, try to use a combination strike of multiple squadrons. This is spread out the enemy AA and ensure you have fewer loses. *Destroyers: Attack only if there is nothing else to shoot or if they are dangerously close to you. They are nimble and will force you to retarget a lot which will cost you planes and time. That said, if you can land torpedoes on them, you will get massive damage numbers. Dive Bombers Dive Bombers are the easiest ships to use when striking an enemy ship. Unlike Torpedo Bombers, Dive Bombers auto attack meaning to use them, all you need to do is select the enemy ship you want your Dive Bombers to attack. This means that they are powerful against destroyers and other nimble targets. This also means that while your dive bombers are attacking one enemy ship, you can focus on using your torpedo bombers which require more precision. They can also cause fire damage which, like flooding from torpedoes, can amount of massive amounts of damage if left unprepared. However, Dive Bombers are not a very consistent source of damage. The bomb drop pattern cannot be affected by the player at all meaning you can get either a lot of bombs hitting the target or none at all. Bombs also don’t do as much damage as torpedoes so they are not that ideal for sinking full health battleships. That said, they are perfectly fine for the use of finishing off ships that are nearly dead while you save your torpedo bombers for more healthier targets. Ships to go after in Dive Bombers *Destroyers: Since you need a way to deal with destroyers that doesn’t require painful amounts of aiming, Dive Bombers are well suited to dealing with destroyers. And though bomb hits don’t do as much damage as torpedoes, they will still do damage that a destroyer cannot ignore. *Cruisers with weak AA: Like with torpedo bombers, cruisers with little AA are also viable targets. But remember that they will still contain better AA than destroyers so you will be more likely to lose aircraft. *Carriers: Like with torpedo bombers, don't go and attack unless there is nothing else to attack. Bombs will do massive damage and can cause more damage with fires, just like any other ship. *Weakened ships: Using bombers on weakened ships allows you to use your more powerful torpedo bombers on healthier targets is recommended. This way you can focus on sinking more ships with more HP and ignore ships almost sunk because you can finish them off with your dive bombers. Ships to avoid *Battleships with full health: Unless there is nothing else left to attack, battleships with high amounts of HP are no recommended targets. They can easily take your bombs and still remain the same as a threat. And thanks to their massive AA batteries, they will shoot down a lot of your bombers in the process. *Cruisers with powerful AA: They will shred your bombers pain and simple. Again, unless there is nothing left to attack, try to avoid them. If they are weakened however, or they are isolated, then attacking them can be quite viable. Fighters Starting from Tier VI, you will gain access to fighters. Fighters are a useful tool for both killing enemy planes and to scout the enemy’s position. To use fighters, select the fighter squadron then tap on the location you want them to go to. This can be any area of the map of even an allied ship. If an allied ship is selected, the fighters to circle around the ship until they spot an enemy squadron. When your fighter squadrons target an enemy squadron, they will follow them until they are either out of range or until the entire squadron is shot down. This means that they can enter hostile AA easily and since you don’t have as many fighters compare to other aircraft, you need to use them carefully. If you see the ‘In Dogfight’ text in your Fighter Squadron icon, this means that your fighters an engaging enemy fighters. Once in a dogfight, neither fighter and disengage or return back to their carrier. Main guns While relying on your guns for a main source of damage is highly unrecommended, due to their terrible inaccuracy, short range and low damage, to ignore them would be foolish. Especially if an enemy destroyer or cruiser is closing the distance. For these kinds of ships, AP is recommended. Against the battleships, if you even survive their firepower, HE to set fires is recommended. But if you are engaging in a gun duel with a battleship, you are highly unlikely to survive. Positioning Carrier positioning is important to allow maximum damage and maximum battle influence. One of the biggest mistakes a player can make in a carrier is to stay at their spawn point for the whole match. You leave yourself in a predictable position and allows the enemy carrier to easily light you up and carrier strike you. You will also be isolated and without allies to protect you. At the same time, if you move too close you will be spotted and targeted by the enemy ships. And thanks to your weak armour, rather large size and pitiful defensive guns you will not last that long. So finding the perfect position is crucial to doing well in a carrier. At the start of a battle, a good position would be behind islands for cover and about a couple of battleships away from the nearest allied ship. This will leave you in a position where you can launch, strike and recover your aircraft quicker while still being behind some protection against enemy ships. As the battle progresses and the number of enemies reduces, and probably your numbers as well, try to stay closer to allied ships for extra protection and so that you can recover aircraft even quicker, due to the lack of enemies that can shot you so it is safer to get closer. Battle Tactics *Cross Drop: An advanced torpedo drop that can only be performed by carriers with two+ Torpedo squadrons. This involves launching torpedoes from one angle then launching another set of torpedoes from another angle. This way, no matter what the enemy does he will always get hit by torpedoes. While great for turning ships most of the time This tactic is a little too complicated for the results you can get. Most of the time, just stick to regular torpedoing. *Fighter Chasing: This involves constantly changing your fighter's’ position in order to continue to strike at the enemy squadrons as they either attack or disengage. A useful tactic if your fighters are faster than the enemy aircraft, but not so useful if this isn’t the case. *All out Strike: This involves simply assembling all strike aircraft available and then attack a single ship. This tactic not only delivers a massive strike to your enemy and thus massive damage, but because their AA will be spread over all your squadrons you will be less likely to sustain losses. *Attack Staggering: This involves attacking someone and cause a flood/fire, wait for them to repair, then attack again once the protective cooldown is gone to cause another fire/flood. This can cause lots of damage since they can no longer repair the fire/flood. The disadvantage is that this isn’t guaranteed to happen and you are more likely to lose more aircraft. *Carrier Sniping: This tactic involves killing the enemy carrier early on the game. This tactic is not recommended unless you can guarantee a successful snipe in 2 attacks. Any more and the enemy carrier can lay havoc on your team while you are only focusing on the carrier. And the more times you attempt to carrier strike the more prepare the enemy carrier is likely to be and so your chances are reduced each time. Upgrades, Equipment and Supplies In terms to what to upgrade first, you should focus on maxing out your planes to increase their damage and HP. As a carrier, your planes are incredibly important so to have them maxed out will benefit more. Then, upgrade your AA and Hull to improve your chances of surviving against air attacks. In the Equipment section, for the first slot you can get to choose between Carrier Hanger Modifications to boost the number of aircraft you carry. Carrier Hanger Mod I will exchange some torpedo bombers for dive bombers and Mod II will exchange some dive bombers for torpedo bombers. You could also get Ground Service System Mod I to decrease time to load up all your planes again. As you increase tiers, you can get access to Fighter Mod I to improve your fighters and Carrier Hanger Mod III to increase number of all types of planes. Both the second and third slots are not essentials to doing well in a carrier but as you progress tiers some mods to consider are Deck Protection Mod I to reduce chance of fire on deck and Concealment System Mod I to reduce detection range so that you can get closer. For supplies, both Supply Base and Refined Aviation Fuel are first picks to boost your aircraft a bit more. Then, get the Preventative Maintenance for extra HP. If your carrier is slow, then Refined Diesel to boost speed is a good choice. If aircraft are a problem, get Extra AA Ammo for increase AA damage Conclusions Aircraft Carriers, though hard to play compare to other ships, are powerful tools once you manage to master some basic tactics. Played right they can make a good income for your coffers and boost your winrate to new heights. Though carriers can differ in many areas, such as plane loadout and ship capabilities, they all follow similar play styles in terms of how to use carriers when compared to carriers of the same nation and even other nations. Torpedo bombers are going to be your main ship killers while your bombers are your supplementary damage dealers and your defense against destroyers. Fighters, though not the most useful, can still help win over the sky and scout for enemy ships which can help your team win. Well that is all for this guide on How to Carrier. I hope you learn a few tricks and tips on how to play your carriers to get the best results. This guide is only meant to get a person started on playing the hardest class in World of Warships Blitz. But I'm sure some of these tips can carry on even as you grow as a player. Category:Blog posts